Dream Daddy: A Daddy Sex Simulator
by starpony48
Summary: Joseph has been faithful to Mary for years. But what happens one night when he meets Robert, a handsome bad dad at a bar?


The bar was by the name of Jim and Kim's. The bar scene wasn't Joseph's speed- he was a youth pastor with 4 kids and a checkouted wife in a nice suburb. Long story short- he was the last person Neil or even Robert expected to see here. The bar itself wasn't anything special, but it was almost a symbol in his marriage to Mary; dark and strange. Sighing, Joseph opened the door, and was immediately greeted by a cheery bartender.

"What'll it be?", chirped Neil, from behind the counter.

"uhhhhhh….I'll take a beer", Joseph mumbled.

"Comin' right up!", Neil replied. Absentmindedly Joseph drummed his thumbs on the table, wondering how his life had led him to a dark bar full of strangers that only served one brew of beer. Neil loving set down the cup of beer in front of Joseph, and returned to polishing cups and watching The Game. As Joseph sipped his beer, he couldn't help but worry about the strangers watching him. What if they started to gossip about him and Mary again? What if they doubted him as a positive influence for the youth? This was too risky. All of the sudden, as if answering his fears, he felt the eyes of a hungry stranger on him. Joseph slowly rose to leave, trying to act as if he wasn't scared shitless. Out of nowhere, he felt a heavy, firm hand grab him on the shoulder.

"Leaving before the end of The Game?", a husky voice whispered in his ear.

"N-no, just uh-", Joseph stuttered. He turned towards the stranger, and was shocked to see a hunky, dark-haired man in a leather jacket.

The stranger chuckled throatily.

"Name's Robert.", he said, settling into a barstool next to him.

"I- im Joseph.", Joseph replied, sinking back down into his seat nervously. He had seen Robert around the neighborhood, but he had always remained a stranger to him and God.

"What can I do for you, Robert?", Neil interrupted.

"Whiskey.", Robert grunted and turned back towards Joseph, his deep brown eyes twinkling devilishly. "So, Joseph, happy with how Your Team is playing?"

"Oh yes, I think we will manage to win."

Robert drained his whiskey like it was kool-aid. "That play was cute, but WE clearly have the home advantage, plus the best players.", Robert retorted playfully.

Joseph sipped his beer thoughtfully for a moment then fired back, "By home advantage, do you mean bribing all the refs?"

Robert let out another hearty laugh, and clapped him on the back. "Neil! Two whiskies!"

"What!? Robert I am not one to judge but don't you think you should take it a bit slower?", Joseph interrupted. This time both Neil and Robert laughed.

"The whiskey isn't just for me. I am treating you to the full Robert Small bar experience, which includes whiskey for everyone.", Robert smiled.

"B-but I was the designated driver!", Joseph panicked. He may be at a bar but that didn't mean he still didn't love his family and want to return in pieces.

"Relax, we can walk, it's a nice night. Now c'mon." Robert's brown eyes twinkled at him.

"I guess one won't hurt", Joseph allowed. He raised the glass with a shaky hand, and choked it down.

"Woo! Look at you go! I didn't think you had it in you!" Robert cheered, and drained his too. "Neil, another!"

As Joseph and Robert stumbled onto the curb, the night air hit them like an ice pick. Robert laced his fingers through Joseph's hands.

"C'mon my place is right around the corner." Robert led him through the dark, moonlit streets towards the cul-de-sac they all lived in. Joseph couldn't contain his lust for Robert. He felt his heart twisting in his chest in anticipation, as Robert opened his front door and led him though his house to the bed. He pressed his lips to Joseph's, his stubble tickling his chin. Joseph felt his cock stiffen as Robert pressed his lips harder and harder against Joseph's. He wanted to pull away, but Robert was a magnet, drawing him in. Joseph pulled back and slid his lips down Robert's cheek and neck, sucking at the skin with intense passion he never knew he had inside of him. Robert gasped as he nibbled his neck, as slid his hand's down Joseph's back and gave his ass a hearty squeeze, and a slap. Joseph collapsed into the frame of Robert, and felt Robert's hand gently tug at his shirt.

"What about my fa-"Joseph gasped as Robert pushed him onto the bed.

"Shhh.", whispered Robert, as he ripped off his shirt, to reveal a handsome set of abs, lightly sheened in sweat. He leaned over Joseph, and began to kiss him again. Joseph reciprocated, and lovingly squeezed his ass as he tugged off his pants, and Robert did the same.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked.

Joseph reached up from the bed and ran his finger along his chin, thinking. Joseph knew it was wrong, he knew he had a family. But he wanted to feel loved again, he wanted to feel something he had never felt with Mary, or if he had ever felt something for her, he forgot what it was like by the years going by.

"Yes, I do. I want you." Joseph leaned up and gave Robert another kiss, while his finger trailed playfully down his chest, twisting his chest hair. Robert gently pulled Joseph's legs apart and began to slowly rub his cock. Joseph titled his head back and gasped louder and louder as his cock slowly got harder and harder until he couldn't hold his come in anymore. He let out a yelp of joy as he came, but Robert didn't stop. Robert used his other hand to jerk off, and they gasped and sighed in unison. Robert then slowly moved to slide his cock into Joseph's asshole. It felt as if someone was fisting him, but it felt so good and Joseph couldn't distinguish the pain from the ecstasy as Robert slowly slid his giant cock in and out.

"Oh god! OH MY GOD!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" Robert whimpered as he thrust. He slowly built up the momentum with each thrust, until him and Joseph were sliding together in sync, their bodies lightly covered in sweat as they rubbed together and screamed. With one last mighty thrust, Robert blew his load inside of Joseph, and rolled off of him, panting heavily. Joseph came a little more, then rolled over on his side and began to gently kiss Robert. Using his tongue, Joseph explored Robert. He trailed down his chest, nibbling at his nipples, then kissed his belly button. As he slid deeper and deeper down, Robert got harder and harder. Joseph almost felt like he was on a safari, his goal being to map out every part of Robert with his tongue.

"Looks like we aren't quite done yet, eh?", Joseph murmured. He kissed down Robert's V-line, until he felt his cock against his lips. Joseph gave small, delicate kisses all along Robert's shaft, and began to gently suck on it like a lollipop. He could feel it sliding deeper and deeper into his mouth, and felt it tickle the back of his throat. He pulled back, and resumed kissing and licking his balls, Robert's thick pubes tickling his lips. Again, when Robert was least expecting it, he went back to sucking his dick.

Twisting his fingers in Joseph's hair, Robert gasped, "Fuck FUCK JOSEPH, JOSEPH!". Robert again blew his load in Joseph's mouth, and a salty taste overwhelmed him. He slid back up and began to give sloppy, drunken, wet kisses to his partner. Robert wrapped his strong arms around him and they fell into a deep sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
